Our Own, Small World
by ScarletMapleLeaf
Summary: Ivan and Alfred have been dating for 2 years, as long as they have been in collage together. Can't give much else away ;3 RusAme


It was early May, flowers blooming around campus, creating a happy feeling in the school's atmosphere. Trees were lush and green, grass soft under the collage students' feet. Behind the towering school, in a small, peaceful clearing, Ivan Braginski sat under a tree. Curled up on his lap was his boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones.

They sat comfortably under the tree, the Russian male holding Alfred close. Few words had been exchanged as long as they sat there, as they had been since school had gotten out hours ago.

The sun sat low in the pale blue sky, hidden behind thin clouds. Everything around the couple was an easy quiet, seemingly timeless.

Some soft words were muttered, a quick kiss exchanged.

Ivan and Alfred were a happy couple. They hardly ever had a real fight, and enjoyed every moment of their time together. They had met two years ago, Alfred's freshman year of collage, and had gotten together a few months after. To anyone who knew Ivan, it was surprising to see him be so gentle and caring for the American, but he had done it. All for his Fredka.

It had all been a bit awkward and cautious at first, but they had adapted and grown. Ivan had never truly had a relationship- everyone was either scared, not interested, or his sister. Alfred had never really met anyone quite like Ivan.

The grass ruffled with a gentle breeze, Ivan smiling down at the younger blonde. He presses a soft kiss to his lips, muttering "I love you."

"I love you too, big guy~." Alfred smiled, leaning against the platinum-haired man's chest. Eyes half-lidded, he listened to his heart beating, their breathing even. Ivan kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, cuddling happily with the blonde.

A young bluejay sang high in the tree above them, filling the silence. Alfred glanced up, trying to spot the small bird, only seeing sunlight filtering through the emerald leaves. A tiny smile crossed Ivan's face. Not the creepy smile he got around others in his grade, making them run. A genuine, happy smile. The blonde American noticed and grinned back, wrapping his arms around his neck happily.

Some other students milled about on campus, but the couple payed them no heed. Most others were probably in their dorms or in the nearby town. Alfred was just pulled closer by Ivan, cuddling into him. His arm moved to rub circles on the Russian's cheek with his thumb, earning a low hum of satisfaction.

Ivan could still feel an object's light weight in his jacket.

The older kissed Alfred's fingertips gingerly, chuckling a little at his Fredka's blush. He kisses his hand and up his arm, then presses a gentle kiss to his lips. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before they slowly broke apart. Though the kiss was not intense, soft panting came from both of them.

"I'm so happy..." Alfred mumbles softly as they caught their breath. Ivan just nodded, nuzzling his neck gently.

They watched as the sun got ready to set behind the trees, the sky turning light shades of pink and purple. Light shadows spread across the small clearing, only making it seem that much more peaceful. This was a place you could get lost in, forget what time it was and all of your worries.

The couple sat there for hours, until the moon had risen above the trees, illuminating everything. There was still a comfortable silence in the air between them, listening to the sounds of nature. Streetlights were visible beyond the huge school, a few cars on the road. Everyone on campus-besides them- had gone in, and were probably at some party. They could hear the music from the building. Alfred felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out and reading the text.

_'Sup, Alfie! Ttly cool party Toni's place! U should come!_  
_/3 The Awesome Gil_

He gave a soft chuckle, Ivan looking at him curiously. Alfred showed him the text. "Can we go?" The blonde looked up at his boyfriend pleadingly.

"...Da." Ivan gave a soft smile. Al grinned and hugged him, before jumping off him and stretching. "Before we go, close your eyes..." Alfred looks at him curiously, before closing his eyes.

Ivan reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box, getting down on one knee.

"Open your eyes, Fredka..."


End file.
